Chloe's gaurdian angel
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: Chloe proposed to her boyfriend, instead of saying yes he dumped her. Can Chloe learn a lesson that will save her own self? Review please i need inspiration!


**Disclaimer:** The Left behind series was written by Jerry B. Jenkins and Tim Lahay. The characters are theirs.

Chloe looked around her apartment. All around her were things that her roommate liked. There were many paintings, Chloe hated the ones her roommate had chosen, all pink and floral, showy and girly, She hated it. And her roommate wouldn't even let Chloe hang up anything she liked. If Chloe had it her way there would be pictures of Ludacris, Daniel Radcliff, and the cute new writer Cameron Williams.

Everything she saw reminded her of her family. Her mom had given her a bible, which was on the bookshelf. Chloe wouldn't be surprised if it was collecting dust. Why did her mother push so hard, didn't her mother know that there is NO GOD.

Chloe remembered her last visit home when her mother had made her go to a youth group, a YOUTH group. What the heck, she was almost 20. And her mom made her, Chloe Steele say the prayer at every meal, what was she five? But the absolute worst thing was her mother making her go to church, she had told her mom before, she didn't want to go.

Well, at least her dad had been good about it. Chloe didn't understand it, her mother didn't even make him go to church, maybe she had given up on him. 'She should give up on me too. She should know by now that I don't believe what she believes. I never will!'

'Poor Raymie' Chloe thought 'He thinks he likes this stuff, he probably doesn't understand half of it.'

Chloe then looked over to the table. She saw the box there that ruined her life. Inside the box was a ring, which she had used to propose to her boyfriend. He had said 'no' and it crushed her. She was so sure he liked her as much as she liked him. Instead, he had dumped her, to date her roommate.

Chloe went over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a full container of pain pills. She opened the lid and looked at the pills that would end her life. She then went over to the sink and grabbed a full bottle of water.

She went over to the couch and poured a handful of pills into her mouth. She started gagging, the taste was terrible. She grabbed the water and gulped it down. It helped, but not with the taste. She shook the rest of the pills into her hand. This time she swallowed them without water.

She sat down waiting to die. Suddenly a wave of nausea came over her. She ran to the toilet and she knew she had done it this time, she was going to die. Her stomach wrenched and she felt like her insides were being torn apart. She ran over to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Emergency medical line, how may I help you?" Chloe bit her lip. She could feel the vomit coming up her throat. She held it in though. Finally, she said, "This is Chloe Steele of 1142 Lanesboro Drive. I think I need an ambulance. I took a whole bottle of pain pills, and I think I'm going to die."

Chloe knew she couldn't hold it any longer, and she threw up. After that she started crying, "God, if you're up there, please help me." Chloe had forgotten all about the lady on the phone, but someone knocked on the door and she remembered. She shut off the phone and tried to get up, but she couldn't. She just didn't have the strength.

The door opened and a man came in carrying a bible, 'I guess I'm not going to make it. The medics don't even think I will.'

"It's going to be okay." The man said. He stood over her and said a few words, they must have been a prayer. Then he said, "God is giving you a second chance, choose wisely and do what God wants." She instantly felt better. The man walked out, but not before leaving the bible on the table.

Suddenly, she felt so tired. She laid down and fell asleep. A few minutes later she heard the sound of sirens, both of a cop car and an ambulance. She went over to the window to see what all the fuss was about. 'It can't be for me, that was only a dream.'

Suddenly there was a loud knock. She went over to the door and opened it. A cop looked at her skeptically. "Are you Miss Chloe Steele?" So she answered, "Yes."

He looked at her as though she was mad. "The same Chloe Steele that called us saying that she overdosed."

She shook her head no and said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't make a call like that." Suddenly she heard "Though shall not lie." Over and over in her ears.

He checked everything out and seeing that everything was okay, he left. She then noticed a bible on the table. 'Did this guy leave it here?' She asked herself. She then went over to the table, picked up the bible and threw it against the wall. I fell into the garbage.

"I have quite a story to tell my roommate. She'll probably think that it's real, but at least I'm sane enough to know that it can't be. Oh well, she can have Tim, he was immature anyway." She then sat down and turned on the T.V. to watch until her roommate got home.


End file.
